


Three on One

by orpheusheart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio wondered when the two-on-two on the court became a three-on-one in bed, but he didn’t have the heart to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three on One

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been lamenting the lack of ImaKasa on the internet, what more an OT4, so if you can’t find one, make one. Apologies for the terribad.

—-

Yukio wondered when the two-on-two on the court became a three-on-one in bed, but he didn’t have the heart to complain. Rather, he couldn’t exactly complain, considering he had his brat of a kouhai excitedly humping his mouth while his asshole of a boyfriend and _his_ kouhai (who happened to be his own kouhai’s asshole of a boyfriend) groped his lower back and rump.

Groaning around the length, Yukio tried to trace back to when this… _thing_ began, sorting out the jumbled up memories as best as he could. It was right after school, he figured; Kise dragged him over to Touou, saying something about wanting to see Aomine and going on and on about challenging him on one-on-one and didn’t Kasamatsu-senpai want to see Imayoshi-san too? Because, well, Kasamatsu-senpai is dating Imayoshi-san, right?

"If that’s the case, why don’t we have a double date, Kasamatsu-senpai?" Kise had said. "It would be fun!" Kise had said.

After Kise rang up Aomine and Yukio texted Shouichi, the four of them winded up in the burger joint close to Touou, and Aomine bragged about being able to beat them singlehandedly, while Imayoshi smiled his infuriatingly secretive smile. Kise whined and challenged the tanned teen to a two-on-two, an impromptu Kaijou vs Touou match that ended up as a one-on-one because the two idiot aces refused to give up even after the two older teens retired for a drink. Shouichi oh-so-nicely invited him over to his dorm room, “It’s gettin’ late, Yuki, and it’s quite far, innit? Travellin’ from Touou back to your house. I’m sure Kise wouldn’t mind it either. He can bunk in Aomine’s room,” and Yukio, knowing he can’t win this battle and supposed it wasn’t a bad idea at that time, nodded mutely as he swiped Imayoshi’s bottle and nibbled at the straw.

The two aces had ended up sucking face instead of playing ball, and if Yukio wasn’t exhausted from the game, he would have kicked his unruly kouhai for PDA, never mind that it was just the four of them in the court. Shouichi laughed at his annoyed expression and shuffled everyone back to the dorm rooms, graciously allowing Yukio the use of his private bathroom while Kise and Aomine ran off to the public showers in their usual _I’ll beat you!_ competitiveness. (Yukio suspected they wanted some quick hot and dirty action, and shivered a little at the thought. Nope, not going there.)

It was still too early for bed when he got out of the bathroom and let Shouichi have his turn, and he allowed himself a moment of peace lounging around on Shouichi’s king sized bed and not creepily sniffing at his boyfriend’s borrowed clothes. That was, until Kise barged in dramatically wailing about how Aomine’s a big meanie and won’t let him win, followed by Aomine growling about how Kise’s a sore loser who can’t even suck dick.

Shouichi chose that exact moment to exit the bathroom in his typical Shouichi fashion (towel on his head and _only_ on his head), blinking stupidly at a gaping Aomine and a blushing Kise before he slid his glasses back on with a non-apologetic “Oops?”

A few seconds of silence, then Kise said something about how Imayoshi-san must be having a really good time with his senpai considering he had a fairly sizeable (even when flaccid) dick and that Kasamatsu-senpai had a really tight ass because of his temper, after which Aomine smacked him in the ass for running his mouth like that. Yukio had gotten up to kick his insolent kouhai, only to lose his footing after slipping on a shirt and falling face-first into Kise’s crotch instead.

The chaos that ensued was all a blur; Yukio remembered Kise blurting out something along the lines of _eeeh Kasamatsu-senpai you wanna suck on mine?_ , then too many hands and Imayoshi dripping water on him. Somehow he was hauled back onto the bed, and Kise’s shorts were around his knees and his half-erect dick poked against Yukio’s cheek.

“Kasamatsu-senpai, can I…?”

Yukio could only nod (what other option did he have?) before his kouhai’s heated flesh slid in between his lips. Kise was not as thick as Shouichi, but he was definitely longer. Kasamatsu was suddenly really glad he had no gag reflex; the tip of Kise’s cock brushed against the back of his throat roughly, a little further than what he was used to, and he swallowed around the hot length, arching back into two pairs of rough hands, one familiar, one hesitant.

Which brought him back to where he was. Kise’s dusty curls tickled his nose as he sucked hard, and somewhere behind him he could hear Shouichi muttering words of encouragement while rubbing his back soothingly, “That’s good Yuki, no teeth okay, wouldn’t wanna hurt your cute kouhai, yanno?” Aomine was surprisingly silent; Yukio imagined the tanned ace watching in awe as Yukio sucked Kise off like a pro, the second pair of hands stopping right above his ass.

Kise whimpered as he spilled his seed in Yukio’s mouth, long fingers buried in short black hair. Yukio gathered what he could in his mouth, then pulled away and turned to the two Touou members, thick eyebrow raised in question, mouth opened and tongue barely keeping the thick fluid in.

“Oya oya, Yuki, didn’t think you’d pull of something like this.”

Yukio swallowed, pulled a face at the bitterness, and frowned. “Shut up, Shouichi.” Turning to Aomine, he huffed and moved away. “You. Get your hands off my ass.”

“Oi, who was the one who sucked off idiot Kisee’s dick first, hah?” the tanned teen grunted, shuffling towards Kise and trying yet failing to hide his erection. Kise on the other hand flopped on Aomine as gracefully as he could post-orgasm, hand wandering down underneath his boyfriend’s waistband.

"Aominecchi, you wanna try senpai’s mouth? He’s really good!"

Really, if Shouichi wasn’t holding him back, Yukio would have kicked both Kise and Aomine out of the room. “Kise you idiot.”

"But senpai, I meant it in a good way!" The blond flailed with his free hand, still groping his boyfriend in his shorts. "Aominecchi doesn’t even suck that good!"

Aomine’s indignant squawk was muffled when Kise kissed him soundly and shoved his shorts down. His dick bobbed free of its confines, and Yukio swallowed.

Aomine was, to put it simply, hung like a horse. He was longer and thicker than both Shouichi and Kise, the shaft tanned like the rest of his body, foreskin and glans dark pink, pre beading from the slit. Dark blue, almost black fuzz crowned the base, and his ballsac was nothing short of impressive, arguably the size of his clenched fist.

"Suck on it if you wanna, Yuki." Shouichi’s sultry voice broke him out of his reverie, and Yukio gulped, embarrassed at being caught drooling over his kouhai’s boyfriend’s cock of all things. One quick glance at Shouichi - he had that infuriatingly secretive smirk again, that bastard - and Kaijou’s captain swallowed his pride, along with Aomine’s length after pulling the distracted teen closer by the shorts.

The groan that escaped Aomine’s lips went straight to Yukio’s groin, and he arched backwards, grinding roughly against Shouichi. His jaw was aching from the stretch, but he soldiered on, determined to bring the smartass ace to climax. While Kise fucked his mouth like a pup in heat, Aomine didn’t move an inch, which Yukio was thankful for. Death by choking on cock wasn’t on his to do list.

Well timed strokes and plenty of sloppy slurping pushed a grunting Aomine to his climax, though Yukio barely had time to pull back as his mouth was filled a second time. Semen dribbled down the sides of his lips when he finally pulled away, and he swallowed what he could before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Thank you for not treating me roughly,” he reluctantly rasped at Aomine, throat sore and jaw aching. “Kise needs to learn from you.”

Ignoring Kise’s ‘Senpai’s so mean!’ comment, Aomine grinned and leaned forward, patting Yukio on the head. “You’re my boyfriend’s captain,” he said simply, pulling his shorts back up and hauling Kise up by the waist. “If I mistreat you I won’t get laid ever.”

"Aominecchi!"

"And where do you think you’re goin’?" Shouichi interrupted, grabbing Aomine by the t-shirt collar and pulling him back. Aomine stumbled, dropping Kise onto the bed as he fell backwards, narrowly missing Yukio who scrambled away with a yelp. "Yuki doesn’t give free blowjobs, yanno."

"Shouichi!"

Yukio swore he would get back at that asshole of a boyfriend of his once their kouhai leave. For now, he settled for punching Shouichi on the arm and glaring at him heatedly. So much for wanting a quiet night.

"Haaaah? I didn’t even ask for one," Aomine grumbled, even as he settled down on the bed beside Kise. "So what now?"

"Return the favor of course." Yukio swore Shouichi must have planned everything from the beginning, finding himself stripped of his clothes within seconds and spread eagle in the middle of the bed. His cock twitched against his stomach, and he blushed when he found himself the center of attention yet again. "I know Yuki isn’t as big as you guys but he is still cute, na?"

Kise nodded with all the enthusiasm of a puppy wanting a treat. “Kasamatsu-senpai can I touch you?” He didn’t wait for an answer though, fingers already wrapping around his senpai’s dick and stroking firmly. “Wow, senpai is thicker than me!”

"Shut up, nnh!" Yukio gasped when a second pair of hands gripped his thighs and pushed them towards his body, effectively folding him in half. "What the fuck-"

"Imayoshi-san, got lube?" Aomine interrupted, one calloused thumb pressed up against Yukio’s anus. "Or you want me to just stick it in dry?"

Yukio tried to kick out, but Aomine was stronger than Kise; the small male ended up wriggling underneath the two aces, panting for breath while they attack his nether regions. “Shouichi, fuck-“

"Slowly gettin’ there, Yuki, be patient," Shouichi chuckled, having procured a bottle of lube from god knows where and tossing it over to Aomine. Shouichi took over holding Yukio’s legs up, and Aomine got to work, slick fingers probing and stretching him wide open.

Between Kise’s enthusiastic strokes, Aomine’s rough intrusion and Shouichi’s venomous cooing, Yukio felt like dying. Too much pleasure all at once, and it only took Aomine finding his prostate to bring him past the edge, coming with a shout, body trembling as he rode out his orgasm with the aces’ help.

It seemed like an eternity passed before Yukio regained his senses, blinking sleepily at Shouichi. “What just-“

Shouichi shushed him with a kiss and pulled the sheets tighter around them. Yukio wondered when did he got dressed, and where did that idiot Kise and Aomine go?

"They went back to Aomine’s room," Shouichi murmured, and it took a while before Yukio realized he had voiced his thoughts aloud. "You passed out right after you came, and Kise panicked thinkin’ he killed you." A soft chuckle. "Aomine dragged him back to his room after I assured him you’ll be safe with me. Be thankful it’s a Saturday night and there’s no school or practice tomorrow."

Thank god for that. Yukio felt sore all over.

He snuggled closer to his boyfriend, face buried against his chest. “Fuck you, Shouichi.”

"i know, Yuki-chan."

"Go screw yourself."

"Already taken care of."

"… I haven’t told Kaasan I’m staying over."

Another chuckle. “Obachan is disappointed you’re not with the cute blond one though.”

"I hate you. So much."


End file.
